My Lover is My Enemy
by Midnight-Noire
Summary: AU, Lelouch is All boys High school Student Council President, C.C is All Girls High School Student Council President.  Both of them have to hide their Relationship because school rules. Short Stories doesn't mean that bad, you know. Sucks at Summary.
1. One Shot

**My Girlfriend is My Enemies; My Boyfriend is My Nemesis**

**Disclamer : Code Geass belongs to Goro taniguchi and Clamp; It's not mine from the beginning**

**Chapter 1 – My Secret is Her Secret**

In this city there are two famous school, one of them is Pendragon All boys School and one of them is Ashford all girls School, the two of them held a rivalry from a long time. Their first headmaster was once a rival. And now, in the dark alley between Pizza hut and Ramen there are two teenager, held a staring contest one the boy with a violet eyes and a girl with amber eyes, their stare has a deep meaning until the boy start the conversation

"I miss you." Said the Raven hair boy

"Uhm…me too!" Said the green hair girl

The two of them slowly walk toward each other, their faces nearly touching each other skin.

"But…" Said the both of them

"President where are you!" Shouted the brown hair boy from the left direction

"President where are you!" Shouted the red hair girl from the right direction

"Man, I'm sure the president run toward here , where were he?" Said the blonde boy to the brown hair

"Calm down, Kallen…Try to breathing!" The pink hair girl remind her

And Then…

"What…what are you rowdy girls doing here?" The boy with brown hair said with angry tone

"Oh..hello Kururugi San, Isn't it a good day." The pink hair girl said politely

"Euphie, don't act so friendly with them!"

"But, Kallen I just greet them!" Euphie put the puppy eyes to kallen

"Okay, let's try again from the start!" The blonde guy said cheerfully

"Gino…." Said Suzaku with menacing tone

"What?"

"Never mind, back to my question 'what are you doing here?"

"Finding, our President! I bet your nasty and narsistic President kidnap her!" Kallen point at suzaku

"Hah! Isn't supposed to be a way around?" Suzaku did the same

"So basically both of us trying to find our president!" Euphie explain it

"Yeah, it is hard to find them lately!"

Only Euphie and Gino start the conversation normally like modern people, Ignore the Primitive teenager behind them.

Meanwhile

Both teens are in the alley before, just look and sigh…

"(sigh) I'm sorry we have to hide our relationship!" Said Lelouch, while his free hand reaching a strand of C.C hair and play with it

"(Sigh) No, it's the school rules; Don't too act friendly with Pendragon high students."C.C lean in to Lelouch chest and hug him in the process

"Yeah, Same here"

**End**

Author notes: I decided to write this Fanfic after I watch anime called Daily lives of Highschool boys, It was funny and I love it. I planning just make a short chapter and like a 4-koma manga. Honestly I only want to see your reaction… If this good maybe I will serialization this…hahaha


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: CG isnt mine.  
><strong>

**Me and Ridiculous Introduce**

"Hello, My name is Lelouch Lamperouge 17 years old, second year in Pendragon High and I'm a Student Counsel President, Hah what do you expect from me!" I said while grinning in the middle of the road

"Lelouch, Who are you talking to?" Crap I forgot C.C is here too

"Ah, I see you talking to Imaginary friend aren't you? Poor boy, that's why you shouldn't be an introverted boy, you look weird you know."

"No…C.C…I…"

**Girlfriend and Message Part 1**

From: C.C

To:Lelouch

Subject: This Day Plan

Message: Morning, Lelouch… Today plan is, Plan 'A'- Love C.C-

From Lelouch

To:C.C

Subject: RE; This Day plan

Message: Oh, okay see you later…P.S: Don't tell me you're just awake?

From: C.C

To: Lelouch

Subject:RE;RE;This Day Plan

Message: Pfft, please my school is not far from School, why should I wake up in the morning?"

From:Lelouch

To:C.C

Subject:RE;RE;RE;This Day Plan

Message: Sorry, I forgot you use car to school XD

From:C.C

To:Lelouch

Subject:RE;RE;RE:RE;This Day Plan

Message: No, Today Jeremiah can't do it, so I walk to school

Just as C.C send the last message, the couple meet on their way to school.

"C.C?"

"Lelouch?"

(Lelouch Ringtone)

Click

**Girlfriend and Lunch **

"Morning Lelouch!"

"Morning C.C"

"So, did you read my message this morning?"

"Yeah, I did, today we use Plan (A) right"

"My why are you so grouchy today? Oh scratch that you always grouchy..."

"C.C?"

"Yeah?"

"Here, I make a bento for you!"

"Really? Thank you...But isn't this kind of thing is girlfriend job?"

"No...Not at all, I used to make this for Nunnaly and Rolo"

"Thank you Lelouch, I will make up for you next time"

"No…No… You don't have to!"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

The truth is I do not want to taste any of your handmade cook in any form

(Last time he taste, he is sick for the rest of week)

**Girlfriend and Acting to be Enemy**

"Yo Lelouch"

"Crap that voice, Gino!"

"And with Ashford stucco president...What a coincidence"

Calm down lelouch, its only Gino. On second thought maybe it is because Gino.

"Good morning Lelouch, Gino!"

"Oh, sup Suzaku!"

Fuck , Gino plus Suzaku means disaster

"What are you doing with Ashford Stucco President, Lelouch?"

"No, Im not with her; She is!"

"Huh, Me? I'm just walking to my school and with fairy good mother magic, I meet with a boy and I grant him a power to control people will."

"Ooooh, Is Mrs. President being childish?" Suzaku you will pay for that

"Umm, Excuse me kind sir I think, you must learn controlling your…lets see what kind of good word to put it…ah yes your Bodyguard ."

"What are you saying you little witch? Scare? Because you don't have a bodyguard like me? Oh…You have? Let's see what kind of good word to put it… ah yes a primitive stone cave woman."

"Please Boya, you're copying me!"

"Woooryaaaa!" Kallen? Where did she?

"ohh, nice uppercut!"

**The Forgotten Lunch**

"Mother, looks like Big brother forgot his lunch!" Said Nunnaly munching her peanut bread

"Rolo, will take care of it!"

"I don't want to give it to him, I hate his school!" Said Rolo, he busy tying his shoe lace

"Let, me handle it!"

"Uhm, Can someone help me tying my school lace?"

**END CHAPTER 1**

**Aunthor Notes : Thank You for all of you reviews and honest Critique, thats makes me happy.**

**I apologize if my grammar wrong, and makes you uncomfortable when you read it. Thats why I need an editor.**

**Last, is My user name kinda girlish?  
><strong>


End file.
